Misa Amane
Personality Fill in the blanks. Background Misa's childhood was spent mainly in Japan with her father, mother, and older sister. Her father was a very successful muggle businessman who enjoyed spoiling his little princess, while her mother was from Britain, and part of a Pureblood family. However, since she herself was a Squib, she never told her husband and assumed her daughters would not inherit any magical traits. Instead, she focused on bringing up her daughters as best she could. Their family was very warm and loving, and extremely tight-knit. Misa loved both her parents more than anything else in the world. They were always kind, and they never neglected to show her they they cared about her, or tell her how important she and her sister were to them. This did not last. One night not long after Misa's seventh birthday, when her older sister was out at a sleep-over with some friends, someone broke into their house. Her parents went into her room to comfort her, saying that they'd find out what was going on and solve everything. But although Misa tried to be patient and wait for them to come back, the seconds felt like hours and eventually she got out of bed to see for herself what was going on. She arrived just in time to see the robber shoot both her parents to death, unable to do anything but watch. Though no one knew it, not even herself, her magical abilities awoke for the first time that night; she turned herself temporarily invisble, and was left alive. Misa didn't remember much after that- the trauma of having her entire world destroyed in one night left her in a near-constant state of shock. It was thanks to her sister's patience and care that she finally managed to start being interested in living. Her sister had taken her parent's place as her most important person, and Misa found that as long as she had someone like that, she could get through anything, no matter how hard. She even managed to identify the murderer and testified in court. Apart from her own part in the proceedings, Misa didn't understand nor was she interested in the trial. She just wanted the bad man punished, and by the time it was over she got what she wanted. Then she and her sister moved in with an aunt in England, and two years after that Misa's magical abilities became far more aparent. Her aunt was thrilled to have another witch in the family, and bought Misa a white kitten when she got an invitation to Hogwarts, which Misa named Rem. Relationships Yoite The subject of Misa's unrequitted devotion. Although their first meeting occured mostly because Misa was bored and curious, it wasn't long before Misa started thinking of him as special. She sympathized with his apparent loneliness, understood his feelings of not wanting to live, and became determined to make him happy. As a result, the harder he tried to get her to leave him alone, the tighter she clung. However, when it became obvious that Yoite would only ever have eyes for Minato, she stopped trying so hard and didn't get in the way of their relationship. She insists on staying friends with him, though she has not stopped loving him, and most likely never will. Kazuhiko Yukimi Misa's boyfriend, and Yoite's caretaker. Ironically, they first met when Misa showed up at his house to take Yoite out on a 'date'.When he started teaching at Hogwarts, he tried to lie to her and claimed they had never met before. This got them off on the wrong foot, and they did little more than taunt each other for weeks. However, due to their shared concern for Yoite, they wound up spending a lot of time together anyway. Eventually, Yukimi developed feelings for Misa, and refused to give up even after she made it clear she was in love with Yoite. However, his persistance finally won her over, and the two are currently dating in secret. Her love for him brings out her possessive side, so she gets fiercely jealous when he talks to other girls, especially his TA, Maron. Maron Kusakabe Yukimi's TA. At first, Misa like Maron quite a bit, since she was nice and considerate and agreed to keep Yukimi and Misa's relationship a secret. But as time went on, and Misa's feelings for Yukimi became stronger, her jealousy just got worse and worse. In her mind, Maron is prettier, nicer, smarter, more mature, and just all around better than she is. If Maron ever actually tried to take Yukimi away from her, Misa has no doubt that she would succeed, and the thought absolutely terrifies her. This is all made worse by the fact that Yukimi flirts quite a bit, and since Maron is the only girl who knows Misa is his girlfriend, she's also the only one Misa can display her anger and jealousy towards. (The fact that she's gotten close with Yoite doesn't help either.) Still... deep, deep down, Misa admires Maron and doesn't really hate her- she can even be pleasent and friendly at times when reassured about Yukimi's feelings for her-... but as long as Maron remains female and Yukimi's TA, Misa will not be able to like her. Bob Bainbridge Fill in the blanks Minato Arisato Fill in the blanks Junpei Iori Fill in the blanks Rikku Fill in the blanks Trivia - Since Misa's sister is mentioned all of once in the series, her character is based entirely from a fanfiction's portrayl of her. See Also Fill in the blanks, this is where you put links. External Links Fill in the blanks, this is where you put links.